


Lily Evans Slytherin?

by MAPMonstersArePerceptions



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lily and Voldemort are Cousins?, Massive AU, New Year New Moodboard Challenge, Salazar isn't bad!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAPMonstersArePerceptions/pseuds/MAPMonstersArePerceptions
Summary: After getting bad news, Lily finds herself in a certain chamber.  Perhaps she will find family that can help her to get revenge....
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Lily Evans and Salazar Slytherin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37
Collections: New Year New Mood board





	Lily Evans Slytherin?

Lily Evans was not your stereotypical muggleborn. While other muggleborns were busy trying to push others to embrace their traditions, she learned all she could about this new-ish world she had entered. Severus was reasonably helpful in these endeavors in spite of his halfblood status and being in a different house. 

Lily Evans was not your stereotypical Hogwarts student either. She had little time for silly House divisions when the device used for sorting had itself claimed she would do well in any of them. She rather thought that politics more than anything had prevented the Hat from putting her into Slytherin. Honestly, the only way those stuck up pricks could learn tolerance was through forced interaction with people like her. But did the Sorting Hat put her into a position to teach those sniveling arses a thing or two on where true power comes from? She guessed that such an argument as that was probably why it had contemplated putting her into Ravenclaw and Gryffindor just as strongly. 

Right now, she just needed to get away. Away, away. The Daily Prophet had talked about You-Know-Who’s latest attacks, attacks that hit close to home. Both friends and enemies alike had sought to reassure her that they would ‘protect’ her from his psychotic goals. As if. She was at least two years ahead of most of her peers and had had to fight the urge to hex the fools silly for their macho-man imaginings putting her in the role of damsel in distress. More than that, she wanted the opportunity to make a monster pay for the attack on Cokeworth that had devastated her family. 

As Lily sprinted through the halls and up staircases, she didn’t put any thought into where she would go to get away, but that was immaterial. Hogwarts rarely led her astray, and as staircases moved and doorways appeared, she simply went where the school bid. Okay, when Hogwarts led her to Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom, she admitted to being somewhat skeptical. It was tempting to turn away from the flooded room. It was possible that a thousand years had caused the castle to become slightly barmy afterall, right? Nonetheless, she continued on, casting Impervius on her socks and shoes to avoid getting them wet in the permanently flooded loo. Thankfully, the forlorn ghost was just leaving her usual haunt as Lily entered. Apparently, she had been invited to a Deathday party of all things. As much as Lily loved and respected the magical world, some things just made no sense. 

Not that standing alone in an abandoned bathroom made a whole lot of sense…. Lily was just about to leave when she saw movement on the water. A few dozen snakes of all colors swam through the shallow water. Some of them seemed to have recently eaten as their long bodies bulged out in odd places while others were dragging the corpses of various animals through the water to eat later. Feeling strangely removed from the situation, Lily could only watch as the snakes continued to enter from seemingly every crevice. Some part of Lily knew that she should be afraid; perhaps she did belong in Gryffindor. Hearing the horde speak seemed to just complete the absurdity of the evening. “Feed the queen; feed the queen!” they seemed to chant in a frenzied state. Entranced by the colorful creatures weaving around each other, Lily was surprised to hear her own voice ask, “Who’s the queen?” This excited the group even more as they turned to the previously unacknowledged student. “Come, Ssspeaker. Come with ussss!” The largest of the snakes turned to one of the sinks and bid it to open.   
Lily found herself following the snakes into the resulting hole. A part of her acknowledged the gross mess the slide made to her hair and uniform, but it was only a small part hinting that future trips would require a change of clothes than anything else. The excitement of the snakes seemed to build as she continued to follow them ever deeper into the pit. Some of the snakes appeared to glow in the inky blackness, lighting the way for the witch better than a lumos ever could. 

“The queen awaitsss. The queen awaitsss!” was the mantra of the serpents. “You will awaken the king, yesss?” They asked/demanded of the student in their midst. 

“King? What king?” By this point, they had entered a magnificent chamber, easily the size of the Great Hall. 

“My sssire!” hissed a truly gigantic snake that entered from the mouth of an equally large statue. Easily fifty or more feet from head to tail, the snake began to eat the offerings from the other snakes, occasionally swallowing the others if they did not manage to regurgitate their offering fast enough. The systematic savagery petrified the young girl as efficiently as a basilisk's glare….

\-----------------------

Lily Evans awoke surrounded by people. No, there was a panorama depicted on the walls surrounding her that gave the impression of being surrounded. The quality of the art was such that, at first glance, the various students walking about seemed real. Her eyes were unable to take in all of the details. The snake queen slithered beside her. 

“Thessse are my sssire’sss chambersss asss they were when thisss nessst of learning wasss firssst formed. Over there,” here the snake pointed to the eastern wall, “showsss where he made hissss potionsss. Sssee the pond over there?” Indeed, a sort of indoor pool could be seen amidst the constantly moving people shown on the northern wall. “My sssire had a good relationssship with the water peoplesss of the lake. A pathway wasss formed to allow for mutual accessss. That pool gave me the freedom to hunt for myssself sssafely.” 

“What happened to it?” 

“One of my sssire’sss progeny ssssought to dry up the pool; interacting with hisss grandsssire’sss alliesss wasss beneath him. In itsss place, a statue of hisss likenessss now standsss.”

Lily could hear the snake’s disdain and wondered if the poor sod met an untimely end for changing the chambers in this way. She also had a distinct suspicion on precisely whose chamber she had unwittingly entered. 

“Your sssire, did he once go by the name Sssalazar Ssslytherin?” Lily asked, her tongue making the sibilant sounds found in Parseltongue without conscious effort.

“Yesss! Now Ssspeaker, you mussst wake him!” the snake pointed to a lone figure in the foreground who gave the impression of being fast asleep for all that he stood tall. There also was a mark in the wall where his cheek was - almost as if someone had tried to curse the portrait. She wondered if moving away would allow her to see the man as he was fully meant to be portrayed. 

While the others strewn about picture went about their ‘lives’ seemingly unaware of the going-ons outside of the walls, Lily had the distinct impression that this formidable being, once awake, would notice her in an instant. She also didn’t think that he’d be overly interested in passwords like the Fat Lady guarding Gryffindor. She found herself wondering about the color of his eyes…. Something about him, it called to her...his face, the strong chin and high cheekbones perhaps, was familiar - begging that she release him from whatever spell forced him to remain asleep and silent. The coldness of the stone shook her out of her trance. 

“Why should I awaken him? Everything I’ve heard claims that he hated people like me.”

“Time warpsss hissstory like naught else, Sssspeaker. Isss the ssslander from your hissstory booksss worthy of a lossst opportunity to meet your forefather?”

Lily wasn’t stupid. She knew what the serpent was suggesting, but surely the very idea was preposterous. She couldn’t be related to the man most famous for spreading the pureblood movement. Could she? A thousand years _was_ a long time….With a start, Lily realized that her ability to talk to the snake was also evidence that she may be related to Slytherin; everyone knew that parseltongue ran in that family, after all. Her eyes ran over the sleeping face in front of her. She realized who he reminded her of; though the hair was different, his face was very similar to her dad, her dad who may have died during the attack on her hometown.

“What do I need to do?”

One complicated blood ritual later, Lily found herself looking into eyes as emerald green as hers. She discovered that the unique eye color had been associated with a particular form of familial magic connected to creature ancestry. While all of Slytherin’s descendants could speak parseltongue and had access to the chamber as a result, only the youngest would gain the ability to manipulate liquid (a remnant from their merfolk ancestry and the reason for the indoor pool). Salazar’s eldest grandchild, in a pique of jealousy for a power he’d never have, had destroyed the pool and formed an enormous statue to prove his power. It was this grandchild who had pushed for pureblood supremacy and disdained mixed blood, and it was from this line that Lily’s distant cousin, Tom Riddle a.k.a. Lord Voldemort came. 

Salazar was not impressed with Tom Riddle, and the feeling was mutual. On discovering that his many-greats grandfather did not approve of his anti-muggle sentiments, Tom sought to curse the aged portrait, causing the burnt paint on his cheek. The last memory Salazar had was of Tom casting Imperio on the Queen with intent to cause harm (the Queen used a special eyelid to control who her victims would be normally) and blood magic to force the portrait to sleep. 

“Your cousin is a blight on the family name. He is a danger to the world. With our help,” here Salazar gestured at his familiar, “you can stop him. According to Hogwarts, Tom has made at least a few horcruxes. These will need to be destroyed before he can be stopped. Mer-magic and a potion or two can help with that. The two lines have never got along well. It is fitting that you would stop him, my dear.”

What followed was the strangest year Lily Evans could have ever conceived of. For months, she trained in the chamber with Grandfather (as Salazar asked to be called) to gain control of an element of magic that had long been forgotten to wizards and which she had not noticed to exist within herself. This magic would be used to call Tom’s horcruxes to them where a very potent poison would destroy the malignant magics while hopefully her own power would protect the vessels from destruction (though this was held as secondary to the destruction of Tom’s soul pieces). Not feeling up to the complex brewing required for the potion and feeling isolated due to spending all her free time in the Chamber, Lily asked for (and received) permission to bring her best friend Severus. This had the added benefit of separating the boy from the negative influences that he was surrounded by in Slytherin. Perhaps it went without saying that the half-blood Prince and the muggleborn Slytherin would grow ever closer working in such close quarters. Lily acted as interpreter between Severus and the Queen as her poison was a key ingredient for the potion. Neither student realized that Queen’s inability to work with Severus had less to do with a language barrier and more to do with trying to ensure proper heirs from the next generation. Greasy though he may be, the boy did bring a bright smile to Lily’s face. 

It was nearly time for spring break. Lily and Severus had just gotten the final ingredients in place to destroy the horcruxes - however many there may be. Devil’s Ivy (a hybrid of Devil’s Snare and Poison Ivy) and calcified coral soaked in octopus ink had been hard to come by, but eventually all was prepared for the big night. The plan was simple. Using her mer-magic to manipulate the physical and magical bonds that tied her to her cousin (and his horcruxes), Lily would summon the items into a whirling vortex of water under her control. This would be dropped into the potion. If all went well, her control of the liquids would protect the vessels from too much damage while still acting to destroy the horcruxes. If her control wasn’t up to that, the potion was potent enough to irreversably destroy everything. Then she would summon her cousin. The sudden destruction of the horcruxes should leave him in a vulnerable state that would allow her to gain her revenge in spite of his decades of experience over her. No one liked this part of the plan, but they understood the allure of revenge. Plus, the Queen wasn’t against using her stare against the one who had controlled her years before. Lily would be safe enough.

In the end, it really was that simple. Lily was able to protect all the vessels except for Tom’s diary, and Tom was summoned without a wand to a veritable flood against which he had little protection against in his weakened form. If he happened to be petrified seconds before the flood reached him, that was Queen’s little secret. In the post-battle haze, Lily pulled Severus in for the first kiss of many. Over break, the two brought Albus Dumbledore to the Chamber. Seeing the wet corpse of Voldemort was a shock. Meeting the infamous founder was moreso. Salazar replaced Binns as the history professor, and the Slytherin Duo (one by House, the other by blood) worked together to create a new definition to the house with the painting’s help. No one was surprised when the two got married in the Chamber a week after graduation.


End file.
